


The Lightning Trick

by OceanTheSoulRebel



Series: Adaar's Adoration - DAI Ficlets [6]
Category: Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: F/F, Porn Without Plot, Smut, Spicy, Strapon Sex, The Lightning Trick, because surely all mages know how to do that one, yay for sparklefingers!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-08
Updated: 2018-12-08
Packaged: 2019-09-14 04:17:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 718
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16905945
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OceanTheSoulRebel/pseuds/OceanTheSoulRebel
Summary: Herah shows Josie a trick





	The Lightning Trick

Some of Herah’s favorite sounds were Josie’s broken moans of pleasure, Antivan spilling from her lips like pearls.

_“Amor, mi amor, mi tesoro — joder! Herah!”_  Josephine shuddered, thighs trembling where she straddled Herah’s lap.  _“¡Otra vez!”_ Her hands, clutching at Herah’s hair and horns, left little to be interpreted.

Herah shifted to plant her feet and thrust harder upward into Josie’s slick channel. Her lips trailed along the column of Josie’s throat, pulse fluttering wildly under her tongue. “My lady is impatient,” she gasped out, circling her thumb against Josephine’s clit. “I’ve got you,  _kadan,_  I’ve got you.” Herah pooled lightning in her fingers again, skin buzzing where they touched.

Josie ground against the heavy toy that separated them. “Herah,  _amor_ ,” she groaned. She arched against Herah’s arm at her back, letting her weight rest there, changing the angle of the way Herah moved within her. “Oh, Maker!”

Herah’s free hand dove into the dark mass of curls that spilled from Josephine’s chignon. “Again?” she asked lowly. “Do you want more?”

Her eyes glazed slightly at the question. “Maker, yes.” Josephine fisted her hands in Herah’s braids, anchoring them together, hips swiveling to work at the fake cock. “Herah, I need–I need—”

“Come for me, Josie,” Herah groaned. “I want to hear you.” Her fingertips buzzed with lightning once more and she swept insistent, crackling circles around Josie’s swollen bud. Josephine bucked and juddered, caught between Herah’s hands, and another burst of lightning tore a sharp, animalistic cry from her throat when she came apart.

Josephine’s nails raked over her scalp and neck as she shook. Even separated by the thin leather and the lacquered wood of the cock as they were, Herah could feel the way Josie’s walls clenched and dragged over the toy, slick and wet. She watched, awestruck, while Josephine worked through the climax, panting and groaning with each shallow thrust of Herah’s hips.

_“Amor.”_  Josie trembled for a moment as she came back to herself. She groaned and slowed to longer, languid movements in Herah’s lap before stopping entirely. Her hands reluctantly loosened their grip on Herah’s hair. “Maker, Herah,” she panted. “Where did you learn that spell?”

“Oh, you know,” Herah replied with a shrug, “around.”

“Well then, lucky me you’ve been  _around_ , hmm?” Josephine smiled and lifted herself from the toy, instead cradling it between them. “Very lucky me. I didn’t know that your magic could be used for such delicate things!”

Herah laughed. “I’m glad you think so. I’m pretty fond of the results, myself,” she said with an affected leer. She rubbed her nose against Josie’s own. “You know, I think that’s the first time you called me that.”

“Called you what?”

_“Amor._  Antivan for love, right? Lover?”

Josephine chuckled. “Oh, ah, yes. Love.  _Mi amor.”_  She pressed fluttering kisses over Herah’s cheekbones, nose, brows, wherever she could reach. “My love,” she murmured against her lips.

_“Kadan._  It’s similar, but Qunari, so, you know, not the same. But close.”

_“Kadan,”_ Josie repeated softly. She grinned. “I like the sound of that.  _Kadan.”_

“Yeah. My Josie, my beautiful, golden princess, my sun and stars. My heart.” Herah smiled and trailed her hands over the swell of Josephine’s hips. “My  _kadan.”_

Josephine laughed and stroked her fingers over the sharp angles of Herah’s face. “I am so lucky to have found you,” she said, awestruck, meeting Herah’s dark eyes with her own. “Of all the people in the world…”

Herah nodded. “I know,” she agreed. “I feel the same way. This—” she held her hand to Josephine’s heart “–everything was worth it. Worth this. I would do everything over again exactly as I did the first time just to get here again, if I was given the chance.”

Josephine’s flushed face colored further. “Oh, you,” she murmured. “You and your silver tongue.”

“Mmm, that might come later.”

Their shared laughter rang out in the quiet room. “Might have to give me a minute before that, then,” Josephine said with a grin, “but for now, I want you out of this harness, right this instant.”

Herah teased her fingers up over Josephine’s ribcage. “My lady really is impatient tonight.”

“I am, so now off,” Josie murmured, shuffling off of Herah’s lap before slanting their mouths together. “I have a favor to return.”

**Author's Note:**

> [Read it on tumblr here](https://ocean-in-my-rebel-soul.tumblr.com/post/180917975541/da-drunk-writing-smutty-wow-i-did-not-know-that).
> 
> Come find me on tumblr at [ocean-in-my-rebel-soul!](https://ocean-in-my-rebel-soul.tumblr.com)
> 
> Comments and concrit always appreciated! Thank you for reading!


End file.
